Lluvia, quédate por favor
by Argentum Dreigon
Summary: Ryo descubrirá que a su amado Bakura, la lluvia lo hace actuar de una forma muy agradable. Lemmmon RB


Este fic lo empecé a escribir en un día nublado. Extrañamente la lluvia hace que me ponga muuuuy hiperactiva, al grado de ser insoportable. Así que, ¿por qué no? Hacer un fic en el cual los espíritus se vuelvan mimosos y altamente sexuales, a causa de una simple llovizna.

Haré otro one shot, a bese de lo que se menciona a lo último, sobre los jazmines.

nn Disfrútenlo!

-

Estaba nublado. Eran las diez de la mañana. Hacía frío afuera. El tipo del clima dijo que durante casi dos semanas habría lluvias, tormentas y estaría nublado.

Ryo suspiró. Estaba sentado en el balcón de su departamento, esperando a que su querido amado espíritu se dignara a despertarse de una buena vez por todas.

Gruñó y entró cuando una ventisca helada lo golpeó. Cerró los ventanales y se frotó sus brazos con sus manos. Subió unos pocos escalones y entró en su habitación.

Bakura estaba dormido, completamente despatarrado en la cama, y no llevaba nada puesto. Je...

¡Oh! Pero mi pequeño Ryo se llevaría una gran sorpresa cuando su querido amado Bakura despertara. Y créanme, ustedes lectores, que así será.

Se acercó a la cama y se sentó suspirando. Comenzó a acariciar el cabello rebelde de este. Se detuvo y lo tapó con las frazadas y sábanas para evitar que se enfriara.

Salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta suavemente. ¿Qué podría hacer ahora? Pues, qué más que esperar.

-.-.-.-

Bakura gruñó. Abrió sus ojos y vio que su pequeño amado no estaba con él. ¡Pues claro! ¡Si el muy bribón se levanta temprano incluso en vacaciones! Gah, que desperdicio no dormir hasta tarde como don Bakura hace. Jeje...

El susodicho se levantó y le dio una rápida mirada al reloj que marcaba las doce y media del mediodía. Bostezó abiertamente y se levantó de la cama desnudo mientras se estiraba a gusto. Sacudió su cabeza y sonrió.

Miró por la ventana, y gruñó.

-¡Diablos! ¡Está nublado! Oh bueno, mi pobre Ryo-chan tendrá que soportarme hasta cuando haya mejor clima. Jeje... Ugh... Nunca le dije sobre esto. ¡Oh bien! Tendrá que verlo él mismo.

¿Qué está ocultado?

-.-.-.-

-Hey, Kura-san. ¿Dormiste bien-preguntó Ryo cuando este entró sin ropas en la cocina, haciendo que el menor se sonrojara fuertemente.

-Si. Aunque no tuve un muy buen despertar.

-¿Por qué?

-Primero; No estabas conmigo cuando desperté.-el menor rodó sus ojos.-Segundo; ¡Está nublado!

-Oh, si. Y lloverá durante casi dos semanas. Debe una de las tormentas que vienen por aquí durante esta época del año.

¡Oh no! Se dijo Bakura a sí mismo. Debo decir que estas dos semanas para Ryo serán, hum, una de las mejores. Pero, hey, a esperar qué pasa.

-¿Cómo que por dos semanas?

-Si. ¿Algún problema con eso?

-Pues, si. Pero, tendrás que esperar hasta que llueva.-respondió Bakura. Ryo lo miró confuso.

-Y, ¿Por qué?

-Uhhh, ya lo verás.

-.-.-.-

Ahhh... El pequeño Ryo estaba sentado en su sofá leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos, mientras que apoyaba sus piernas sobre la mesa ratona delante de él.

Estaba absorto en el libro que no oyó el primer trueno cruzar el cielo. Pero Bakura sí, y estaba esperando. Ryo se sobresaltó al oír el segundo, tirando su libro al suelo.

Lo recogió y volvió a su posición original, cuando un chaparrón se largó en menos de dos segundos. El menor suspiró. Aún así siguió con su lectura.

Bakura estaba descalzo. Bajó por las escaleras alfombradas sin hacer el menor ruido posible. Una pícara sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro. Llegó por detrás del sofá y se subió en él, poniendo todo su equilibrio. Se deslizó por el cuerpo de Ryo entre sus brazos para poder finalmente descansar su cabeza en los pies de su amado.

El dueño de la sortija milenaria lo miró muy extrañado. Bakura se puso boca arriba y abrió sus piernas a ambos lados del cuerpo de su compañero que se sonrojó al máximo.

-Mrrr... Mi pequeño, ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Acaso no te gusta la vista que tienes ahora, hum?

-Errm... Pues... –Ryo señaló el libro y lo dejó a un lado.-¿Qué te pasa?

-Mrrrr... –gimió Bakura dándole a su amada una mirada seductora.-Digamos que-el espíritu se sentó con su trasero sobre la entrepierna de su amado, mientras encerraba la cintura de este con sus piernas y su cuello con sus brazos.-La lluvia hace que me comporte algo, extraño.

Susodicho espíritu comenzó a lamer el cuello de su compañero haciendo que este se sonrojara nuevamente y gimiera bajo su aliento. Una mano de Bakura comenzó a moverse en las piernas del joven en sus brazos y piernas. Ryo volvió a gemir tirando su cabeza hacia atrás.

-¡Ohh!

El espíritu logró meter su mano dentro de los pantalones de Ryo, para lograr acariciar su parte más sensible, mientras que mordía posesivamente el cuello de este dejando una marca.

-Mrrr... Eres mío.-dijo en un tono sexy, mientras lamía la oreja de su amado que encontró con su sensible nariz.

El menor le quitó la remera a su espíritu y comenzó a darle sutiles besos en el escote, mientras que Bakura seguía trabajando entre sus piernas.

Ambos se recostaron sobre el sofá. Bakura desvistió a su amado, antes de quitarse sus pantalones. Abrió las piernas de su compañero y recostó boca abajo a Ryo colocándose sobre él cómodamente.

Gruñó cuando se dio cuenta que era algo incómoda esa pose, y se colocó debajo de él.

El menor se sentó sobre las caderas de Bakura mirándolo sin comprender mientras las manos de él jugaban con sus pezones.

-¿Qué te pasa que no te decides-preguntó suavemente. Afuera seguía lloviendo fuertemente. El espíritu sonrió perversamente antes de contestar.

-Móntame.-ante la directa, Ryo se sonrojó fuertemente. Desvió su mirada.-¿Qué pasa?

-C-Con una con-condición... –murmuró.

-Dime.

Se acercó al oído de Bakura y le murmuró unas cosas que hicieron que el espíritu sonriera perversamente. Con un "Dale.", Ryo salió del sofá y fue hasta su habitación.

El espíritu puso sus manos sobre su cabeza sobre el apoyabrazos. El menor regresó, todavía rojo, trayendo unas esposas. Se sentó nuevamente sobre la cadera de su amado, esposando sus muñecas. Dejó la llave sobre la mesa ratona, y lo miró fijamente antes de decirle.

-Owww... Olvidé traer el lubricante... –Bakura gruñó.

-No lo necesitamos. Tienes otra cosa dentro de tu boca para usar de lubricante.

Ahora, Ryo estaba completamente rojo. Desvió su mirada en un acto juguetón antes de abrir las piernas de su espíritu. Se agachó y comenzó a lamer el miembro de este escuchando los gruñidos que este hacía.

-¿No te gusta?

-¡Cállate y sigue!

El menor tomó por completo a su espíritu dentro de su boca, haciendo que este se arqueara fuera del sofá gruñendo. Colocó sus piernas sobre los hombros de Ryo mirando a este trabajar en sus regiones bajas.

Cuando el menor pensó que el miembro de su compañero estaba completamente ensalivado se retiró. Tímidamente se colocó sobre el miembro de Bakura, con su espalda a él.

-¡Hey-un trueno se oyó fuertemente.

-Dime.-dijo Ryo volteando su rostro sonrojado.

-¿Qué haces?

-Lo que me pediste.

Y sin más palabras, el menor comenzó a subir y bajar por el miembro del espíritu que gimió gravemente ante la sensación. Ryo aumentó su ritmo, ambos gimiendo, jadeando y gritando.

Bakura no soportaba no ver la cara llena de éxtasis de su compañero. Además, estando esposado no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Ryo se recostó sobre le cuerpo de Bakura. Tiró su cabeza hacía atrás cuando el miembro de su espíritu rozó su lugar especial.

El mayor de los dos mordía y besaba el expuesto cuello de su compañero embistiendo tan fuerte como podía. El menor, con timidez, comenzó a tocarse rápidamente para poder llegar a su clímax. Bakura se alzó más con aquella vista y le dio a su contraparte una fuerte embestida que hizo que se liberara dentro de él.

El menor siguió tocándose hasta liberarse, antes de que su cuerpo se relajara rápidamente. Jadeando se giró para mirar a su espíritu a los ojos. Lo besó suavemente, mientras se ponía cómodo sobre él.

-Heey... –dijo sin aliento Bakura.-Tienes que... sacarme las... espo... sas...

Ryo sonrió y tomó la pequeña llavecita de la mesa ratona. Abrió las esposas y Bakura las lanzó al suelo. Abrazó a su compañero y comenzó con él un ferviente beso.

El menor sonrió y abrazó por igual a su amante. Al terminar, le susurró que se iría a dar un baño caliente porque la temperatura era bastante fría.

-¿Qué no tienes suficiente calor conmigo-se quejó Bakura al ver a su amado subir las escaleras. Este se volvió y respondió con una sonrisa.

-Te tendré esta noche. Y hará mucho frío.

El espíritu sonrió perversamente antes de recostarse sobre el sofá.

-.-.-.-

¡Ahhhh! ¡Que rica estaba el agua para nuestro pequeño Ryo! Sonreía ampliamente mientras que jugaba con el duchador. Lo tiró afuera de la bañera sin querer y salió a buscarlo, cuando alguien se lo tendió.

-¿Bakura? ¿Qué haces aquí-el mayor colocó el duchador en su lugar antes de arrodillarse y mirar a los ojos a Ryo.

El mayor lamió la mejilla de este. Comenzó a besar fervientemente su cuello, entrando a la bañera de agua caliente. El menor se sonrojó al máximo al sentir las manos de su espíritu en sus zonas sensibles.

Soltó un gemido mientras le daba un mejor acceso a su cuello. Oyó a Bakura gemir y lo abrazó por el cuello con fuerza. Atrapó la cintura de su espíritu con sus piernas sintiendo como él empujaba su miembro dentro de él nuevamente.

Se movían rápidamente dentro del agua que salpicaba fuera de la bañera al suelo, mojándolo. Ryo echó su cabeza hacía atrás gritando cuando se liberó. Bakura lo mordió en el cuello gruñendo.

Ambos sacaron el agua de la tina y abrieron el duchador. Bakura lo tomó y abrió las piernas del menor, comenzando a esparcir el agua sobre el pecho de su compañero hasta quitarle todo resto de semen que haya podido quedar.

-.-.-.-

-¡¡Ryooooooooohh-chaaaaan! ¡¡Vamos a jugaaaaaarrr-la voz de Bakura estaba muy pícara.

¡Oh sí! El pobre de Ryo sufrió con su espíritu la primera semana. El susodicho no paraba de tener relaciones con él, y el menor no sabía de dónde demonios conseguía tanta energía para seguir. Claro que no le molestaba en la parte sentimental, pero, ¡Su cuerpo _tenía _que descansar!

Suspiró y se lanzó sobre su cama totalmente deshecha. Miró su teléfono y pensó sobre algo. Hmmmm...

Tomó el tubo y dialogó un número.

-.-.-.-

-¡Ma-Marik! ¡H-Hey chico! ¡Déjame contestar el teléfono!

-¡Nooh!

-¡Quítate de encima azucarado del demonio! ¡Arg! ¿Digaaah?

-"Hey, Malik."

-¡¡Ryo-chan! ¡Hula amigo! ¿Cómo va?

-"Erhh... Pues, quería preguntarte algo."

-Espera un poco. ¡Apártate Marik! ¡Ya me podrás follar después, ahora estoy en el teléfono-en la otra línea, Ryo se sonrojó al máximo.-¡Lito!

-"Pues, ¿Marik ha estado actuado extraño esta semana?"

-¿A lo que normalmente es, o extraño extraño?

-"... Extraño extraño... "

-Sip. Desde que comenzó a llover, no ha dejado de tirarse sobre mí cuando pueda. Arggg... Mi cuerpo ya necesita un poco de descanso.

-"Bakura también se comporta de esa manera desde que comenzó a llover."

Malik se quedó.

-Espera que llamo a Yugi. Lo haré desde mi celu.

-.-.-.-

-¿Di-Diga?

-"¡Hey Yugi-thachi!"

-¿Malik?

-Dile que no estoy disponible ahora.-respondió el ex faraón con sus manos ocupadas en el pecho de su contraparte.

-¡Ya Yami-este gruñó y se separó de su compañero.-Dime.

-"¿Tu espíritu estuvo actuando extraño últimamente?"-Yugi gruñó.

-¡Siii! ¡Quiere meterme en la cama cada vez que pueda!

-""Bakura me dijo que la lluvia lo ponía de esa manera.""-dijo Ryo.

-¿Dices que es todo por la lluvia-el enano rezongó.-¡Y todavía falta una semana para que terminen las lluvias! ¿Qué haremos?

-"Ni idea. Tal vez debemos vivir toda la semana en nuestras habitaciones para que nuestros altamente sexuales espíritus no nos molesten."

-Yo no creo poder.-Yami se acercó a su contraparte y comenzó a besarle el cuello. El otro se estremeció sonrojándose.

-.-.-.-

Marik tomó de la cintura a su compañero y lo apresó contra la mesa de su dormitorio. Pobre Malik que no podía hacer nada con dos teléfonos en cada mano. Su odio desabrochó su pantalón y deslizó una mano dentro.

Malik gruñó.

-.-.-.-

Bakura había logrado entrar en la pieza de su compañero y tirarse encima de él acariciando su espalda. Deslizó sus manos por el pecho de este jugando con sus pezones.

Cuando ya ninguno de los tres hikaris lo soportó más, gritaron en unísono.

-¡¡¡¡YA BASTA!

Eso definitivamente hizo que los tres espíritus se alejaran de ellos, hasta que terminaran de hablar.

-""¿Qué haremos?""

-"Rechazarlos me parece buena idea."

-Sabemos que pueden lograr que nosotros sucumbamos ante ellos. ¿Cómo haremos para que no nos molesten?

-""Ignorarlos.""

Los tres sonrieron de oreja a oreja.

-.-.-.-

-¡¡¡¡RYYYYOOOOOOHHHH-lloró el espíritu agarrado de las piernas de su contraparte que se encontraba tranquilamente cocinando.

Había pasado tres días y Bakura no logró lo qué quería. El albino menor tuvo que poner mucha voluntad. Era muy sensible y con cualquier coqueteo de su espíritu ya se enganchaba.

Se sentía un poco mal por él. No tenía la culpa que la lluvia lo hiciera de esa manera tan repentina, pero, ¡se merecía un descanso!

Igualmente Bakura tenía en mente otra cosa. Sabía que después de las lluvia podría tener el cálido cuerpo de su contraparte. Sabía que Ryo se alzaba cuando percibía el aroma de los jazmines. Le pasó varias veces en la calle y en algunos bares. Y simplemente no podía controlarlo.

¡Oh si! ¡La venganza es dulce! Y por no decir, placentera.

-.-.-.-

Las lluvias pasaron, y los espíritus volvieron a ser los mismos de siempre. Bakura, Yami y Marik se encontraban paseando por las calles, buscando los aromas que volvía locos a sus contrapartes. ¡Dulce venganza!

-La verdad, me siento un poco mal por Malik-san.-comentó Marik, colocando sus brazos detrás de su nuca.-Toda una semana en la cama conmigo no es muy bueno.

-Si, en especial por lo bruto que eres.-respondió Yami.

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo, faraón.-dijo Bakura.

-¡Pero el sólo hecho de que Malik me ignorara! ¡¡Arggg! ¡Que fastidio! ¡Odio ser ignorado-gritó el moreno.

-Si. Lo sabemos Marik.-dijeron a la vez el albino y el pelopincho multicolor.

-Pero gracias a estos aromas no seremos ignorados por algún tiempo.-dijo Yami con una sonrisa perversa mientras miraba un pequeño frasco de esencia de lavanda junto con unos inciensos del mismo olor.

Marik tenía unos de canela y Bakura, jazmín.

-.-.-.-

-¡Ryo-chan-llamó Bakura.

-Dime.-salió este de la cocina.

-¡Oh! ¡Ahí estabas-comentó.-Sólo quería saber dónde estabas. Iré a dormir un rato.

-Como quieras. ¿Te llamo para la cena?

-¡Nah! Lo haré yo solo.

El espíritu subió las escaleras y entró en la habitación que compartía con Ryo. Sacó de uno de los cajones suyos un pequeño hornito. Sacó la botellita de esencia de jazmines y la echó toda sobre el pote del hornillo que colocó sobre él.

Puso tres velas redondas y pequeñas debajo del pote. Las encendió y colocó el hornito sobre el aparador de ambos que recibía suaves brisas de la ventana abierta. Esto ambientará la habitación bastante.

Se quitó sus ropas y se tiró sobre la cama a dormir un raaato.

-_¿Bakura?_-llamó Ryo.

-¿Siiii?

-_La cena está servida._-respondió el menor del otro lado de la puerta, luego de tres horas.

-Ahí voooy...

Bakura se levantó bostezando. Se estiró a gusto y sintió el fuerte aroma de los jazmines. ¡Que delicia!

Tomó las varillas y las colocó en unos porta inciensos en lugares determinados. Cerró la ventana y abrió la puerta. Dejaría que saliera algo del aroma así podía encender las varillas para que el aroma durara toda la noche.

-.-.-.-

Ambos albinos se encontraban mirando la televisión un rato acurrucados el uno con el otro suavemente. Ryo le dijo que era ya tarde y el espíritu apagó el aparato.

-Ponte esto.-le dijo Bakura, tendiéndole a Ryo un pañuelo.

-¿En los ojos-preguntó tomándolo, y recibiendo un asentimiento de su compañero.

El espíritu lo guió hasta arriba y el menor ya había captado el aroma de los jazmines. Gimió juguetonamente al entrar y oír a Bakura cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Recostó a su amado en la cama y lo esposó a los barrotes.

-¡¡Baaakuraaaa-gimió el otro, sabiendo lo que haría. Este rió perversamente.

¡Dulce venganza!


End file.
